


revenge has never been so sweet

by Maxine333



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine333/pseuds/Maxine333
Summary: can one person cheating lead to a better relationship...read more to find out, warning its not as negative as the title might imply, i don't condone cheating
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	revenge has never been so sweet

This is my prompt for the spicy/sweet challenge, thanks for the invite to participate! Let me know what you all think!! Oh and warnings would be cuffs and spanking…hopefully that’s a warning and not a spoiler. Enjoy!

Revenge has never been so sweet  
Challenge prompt (spicy)  
Usagi POV  
I was beyond pissed off. I was beyond upset. I wasn’t even yelling at this point, I was seething in my rage at how much I felt like I wanted to kill him. My now ex-boyfriend…and now current dick-hole Seiya, had cheated on me. It took me several weeks to realize however that I was more upset at myself for NOT seeing it coming than with him for the act itself and for letting him get away with it when I found out.  
Seeing him and HER together and letting myself believe that I misconstrued what I saw just so that I could try to salvage our relationship when there was no relationship to salvage. It was blind hope I had that MAYBE I could keep us going since we started to date in high school and now were both in college, and it was stupid of me to try to make the attempt when he wasn’t even trying himself.  
It seemed once we reached college he became more about parties and getting loose with other girls and I became more focused on my studies. So, I went from the first few weeks of feeling sorry for myself to redirecting those feelings into righteous anger at him. I wasn’t the type of woman to allow sorrow to hit me like that and let him off the hook so easily. I didn’t bother to get upset at the girl he was with.  
He was the ass, she was just another girl who was bound to get hurt by him just as I was. She just didn’t know it yet and despite my one vein effort to talk to her which she ignored I let it go. I realized much like myself some people needed to experience heartbreak first hand to know when others are trying to warn you. So I decided to not let him continue to get to me, at least that was working till he started to hang out at my job.  
I thought it was to get back together at first till I realized he enjoyed seeing me suffering watching him with his new girlfriend and their friends and since it was my job I had no choice but to act respectful and nice…and he knew it. That jackass wasn’t going to make me continue to feel this way when there were other better guys out there who would treat me with the respect and dignity I deserved.  
So yeah, I took the few weeks in the beginning to be in my feelings about it. Sulked while he laughed things up with his new group and girlfriend. Pretended like my heart wasn’t rebreaking every time I saw them together. When the anger started to get to be a bit much I decided to redirect it into working out more. I especially recalled one event in the beginning of the discovered deception when he tried to get back together with me, telling me that what he and her had meant nothing to him.  
When he tried to kiss me, I realized I literally felt sick to my stomach. I couldn’t stand the very thought of him even within my personal space anymore. So, I told him to leave my shared apartment with Minako and never return. However, I would now see him with his new girlfriend, the one he cheated on me with. I remembered asking him why. Why’d he do it. He had the most asinine answer, ‘she let me’.  
Yes, we had slept together on many occasion, but my more erotic tastes made him frown so I kept the rest hidden. However, I had been incredibly busy with finals for my classes so while we had sex it wasn’t as frequent as it used to be. That’s no excuse to do what he did. Not even lack of sex. He didn’t even try to talk to me about it. He shirked his own classes and slept with the TA, his new girlfriend that everyone knew he was using for the grade in class, and skirted by the staff of the college cause of her father’s money.  
Me on the other hand, I worked for everything. Even did part time at the arcade where I went to frequently in high school to pay for the other half of expenses in college. So, after those few weeks were done, I started to have a sense of clarity hit me. I realized I deserved so much better than him. So, when he started to bring his new girlfriend in the arcade and smirked at me like I was the one who messed up I knew I had to do something.  
Then I decided that I’d have to get revenge. Yet I didn’t know what yet. What could make him regret his actions towards me and leave him in the dust of my shoes AND make him stop showing up here? I just knew I wanted him to suffer and make him regret it all. That’s when I realized the answer to my problems walked in through the door of the arcade. I smirked as I saw the tall drink of water. Mamoru.  
He and Seiya never got along. Near rivals they were as Seiya was always boastful about his abilities in sports during high school. So, when Mamoru showed himself to be better than him near easily it set off a war between the two that carried into college. If ANYONE could get Seiya to be regretful and pissed off about his own action’s it was Mamoru. I just had to convince him of what I wanted.  
Smiling I walked over to him, “Nice to see you today.” I greeted as he looked at me oddly, “Your extra nice today. Figured you’d still be pining away for the ass over there.” He muttered into his coffee that Motoki just poured him as we were thankfully out of hearing range of Seiya and his little group. Mamoru was never to keen on my former relationship with Seiya. Mostly due to my overwhelming need to be protective of the relationship despite Seiya’s slight treatment of me…though that’s no longer a factor.  
Mamoru felt that Seiya downplayed a lot of talents that I had and me NOT knowing what Seiya was truly like disagreed with him in a blinding need to make Seiya happy. Man was I such a doormat in those days. It’s one of the reasons I was so upset with myself in the beginning of all of this. Things should have ended BEFORE college started yet I didn’t have the sense enough to do it then. Well, that was then, and this is now.  
In fact in the now two month’s it’s been since we broke up I’ve never been more determined to get the best revenge possible. I just knew it lied within Mamoru to do it as I hadn’t a clue how to make the ass suffer for his actions, even if some of the things were my fault for letting them happen by NOT standing up for myself more often. This however would be me not only standing up but also letting go of him forever. “Hardly, he’s an ass.” I agreed as I sat by him. I took a five-minute break as Motoki waved another waitress out to help as I took a seat.  
“We finally agree on something.” He notes, “We agree on lots of thing’s so this is one MORE thing we agree on.” Though for the life of me I can’t think of the first of anything we’ve agreed on. “Okay…so why do you look like you’re itching to ask my something?” he asks. I smile, “Glad you ask…I want to make the ass suffer. I want him to feel regret, misery and pain for what he did to me.” He nearly lights up at the idea.  
“While getting revenge sounds sweet it never usually delivers the results you’re looking for. It leaves you feeling empty…hollow.” He tells me, seriousness and all. My smile drops a bit, “Then how would you make him feel that way?” I ask him. “Make him feel like his existence is not important to you or has any bearing in your life.” I nod seeing how that has merit. “I don’t know how to do that though.” I admit.  
“Make him think you’ve moved on and he’s not even a blimp on your radar.” Mamoru suggests as I see the value in that. “Even if that were to work how would I enact it? I’d have to find someone who can make such a scenario believable and he’s in here several times throughout the week. He’d notice a difference if there was one.” I dash the idea away as quickly as its presented to me till I look at Mamoru and get an idea on top of that one.  
“I got it! You pretend to be my new boyfriend. At least for a few weeks…maybe a month and let him see how much happier I am.” Mamoru almost chuckles as if its funny to him, “What’s so funny about that?” I demand. “Your idea is valid, but the execution is lacking.” I arch a brow at him, “Meaning what?” I ask as he puts down his coffee mug, “Exactly how are you supposed to convince your ex that you’ve moved on to something better than him without…” he looks me up and down, “Physical proof.” I narrow my eyes at him.  
“Physical proof?” I ask slightly caught off guard and slightly agitated by his implication, “What I mean is for that particular scenario to work you’d have to show up around him with love bites, markings of your new man on you in some visible form for him to see. Maybe even have something of your new guys on you to wear as a symbol that you’re not only in a committed relationship but that you could give a rats ass less of how he feels about it.” I went from feeling agitated to feeling slightly defeated at his words.  
“Damn…and that can’t be achieved through faking it.” I mutter. “Nope and sorry to say but the old hickie by vacuum cleaner trick doesn’t actually work as well as you’d hope.” He tells me as I feel even more defeated. “So, what do I do then? How do I make this work?” I ask hoping he has a solution. “Well, I do have a possible solution for you, but you may not like it.” I’m too hopeful to care, “Just tell me.” I nearly order as he leans in, “I’ll put the markings on you as long as you help me out.” I arch a brow.  
“And what’s that with?” I ask as his head falls, “I’ve been trying to get this girl to get off my back about dating for weeks now and she can’t take a hint to save her life. She’s even been showing up here to try to have coffee with me. If you put markings on me, she can finally back off to.” I see a deal that can be made. “You’ve got it.” I go back to work and smile as I realize that I might just manage to make this work.  
We manage to meet the next day after classes over at his place since he lives alone, and I don’t. I admire the place despite the bland color scheme as we make ourselves comfortable. “So how do we start?” I ask never having done this before. “Well for starters we need to make some ground rules.” He tells me as we get more comfortable on the couch. “Ground rules?” I ask, “Yes. Cause lets face it, one can’t make marks on someone without an extended amount of physical contact.” I nod and feel something course through me at his words.  
I feel that for some reason the thought of his lips or anything on me is making me feel both nervous with anticipation and a want of my own. It was no secret to my friends in high school that I had a small crush on Mamoru. So, when Seiya came around and actually pursued me I felt wanted and needed by him whereas with Mamoru I didn’t. Now though things are vastly different than what they were.  
Now I was here with Mamoru and finding myself not feeling weirded out by this as I probably should have. Shouldn’t I feel like this was to much to do? That in a sense I was using Mamoru to get even with Seiya? Even if he was using me to get rid of a girl to? “Obviously.” I agree with him as I push the thoughts aside realizing that whatever happens this evening is now not just something I want to use against someone else but perhaps is for myself to on another level. I look into his eyes as he moves closer.  
He gets close enough to kiss me before brushed past my lips to go towards my neck. The slight brush though is enough to have me craving his lips against mine. I try to hold off as I feel him lightly suckling on my neck and in turn, turn my own head to nibble and bite at his own neck. I wasn’t sure if he wanted me to hear the slight grunt that emanated from him but I’m sure that I heard it and it was a good sound.  
Especially as I couldn’t help the course of feelings that went through me to push me to pull his head in close to my neck. I felt the silky smoothness of his hair as he moaned this time. My own need was starting to overwhelm me as I wasn’t sure if this was just going to be about markings anymore. Things were getting heated up already especially as both of ours hands started to rub up against and on each other.  
I realized things were progressively getting out of hand and neither of us were seeming to care about it. So when he pulled back I knew I had a fairly large hickie on my neck. It probably spread at least several inches as he seemed to be breathing heavily. I traced the one I left on him, it had to be about the same size as mine. I didn’t realize how heavily I was breathing till I spoke, “You know…necks might not be enough…”  
His eyes almost seemed to darken a tad as he then spoke, “So perhaps more areas to mark…” I licked my suddenly dry lips as I pushed a side of the button up blouse I had on aside revealing the power blue bra I had on beneath it. The first button popped on its own as I couldn’t help but breath in and out more deeply than before as he took one last look at me. One last look of asking for consent as I smiled and nodded, not looking back as he dove in. This time though it wasn’t to my breast but to my lips.  
A silent communication of what we were going to do was happening and both of us were on board. This went from a scenario of revenge to something deeper happening. He stopped momentarily. “We shouldn’t do this.” I looked at him slightly horrified that he wanted to stop this. It felt so good I didn’t want it to stop. “Why not?” I asked, trying to NOT let my emotions get the better of me.  
“You just broke up with the guy a couple of months ago. This would be taking advantage.” He goes to back off when I pull him back in, “No taking advantage was him with me as I tried in vein to make the relationship work and he did nothing. This right here…” I indicated between us, “Is something we both need and want.” I tell him, “The thing is Usagi…” he starts, “I really like you and I don’t…I don’t want to be some rebound.” He starts to get up when once more I pull him back down to me.  
“Who said that’s what you were?” I asked. Though as he went to go answer I stopped him, “Never mind, it was rhetorical, my point is, your not a rebound. How can you honestly think that anyways when I’ve always liked you.” My eyes went wide as the words I swore I’d never admit to him were out of my mouth. His eyes widened to for a moment, “Wait you like me to?” he ask, I gulped, “Yeah…”  
He smiled, “Why did you tell me? I mean you were out with Seiya for so long.” He asks, “Cause…” I began, “You didn’t see or like me, or at least I didn’t think you did so I went out with him.” I admitted as he looked to me oddly, “I thought you didn’t like me.” Now I was looking at him oddly, “Why?” I asked stunned now myself as he thinks on it and seems to come to a rather unfortunate conclusion.  
“Seiya told me. Why did I believe him?” he mutters. I sigh, “Cause he told me you didn’t like me and not only did I believe him but I went out with him so I had more reason TO believe him.” He nods, “Looks like he screwed us both over then.” He nestles back towards me, “He lied to us both to prevent us from getting together so he could have me and make you suffer by not letting you have me.” I conclude as he nods in agreement of my theory.  
“Does this mean your not going to try to stop this now?” I ask as he kisses me once more, this time with more vigor and passion than before. Its as if knowing what was prevented beforehand and by someone who then cheated on me gave us both more want and need to take our revenge against Seiya for our own reasons but to also and now more importantly to give into our old feelings for one another and let ourselves be together.  
We slip into a silent communication about what’s going to happen. I hadn’t expected sex to occur but with how I’m feeling I know it’s right. So, when he asks me, “I know this maybe a bit soon to ask but have you ever been bound before?” I couldn’t stop the thrill of excitement that went through me at the thought of it, “No but it’s something I’ve always been curious about.” I tell him in hopes that he’s into the darker things as I am.  
When I see the smile of excitement on his own face he kisses me with more gusto than before and asks between the kisses, “Would you be interested in perhaps getting a bit kinked up?” his words are said nearly so rushed and low I nearly don’t hear him or them. “I’d like that.” I tell him as he picks me up in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to his bedroom and lays me down with himself on top.  
The bed itself is soft and makes me feel more relaxed as his arms hold me protectively close. I mean I’ve known this man for years now and to now know the feeling of being in his arms I wonder how I could have gone without it. It’s a feeling you get when you just know something is right compared to something you push to feel. As we strip each other of clothing and slowly mark each other with our lips it feels less and less like were getting revenge and more and more like something stronger is happening.  
So, when I feel furry cuffs wrap and click together, I find myself with both my hands bound to his headboard. The frame is metal with loops that the cuffs are attached to. My legs are still free as he keeps looking to me for confirmation that I’m okay. “If ever you feel uncomfortable or want to stop just say red.” I nod as he continues to make a trail down to my breasts as now, he pays them attention.  
He massages and rubs on my nipples, massaging my breasts as he licks and suckles at the nipples as they become like pebbles beneath his touch. Once he’s paid them homage he goes towards my heated center where he pulls down my bottoms, underwear to and pulls my legs apart so he can feast upon me and let me say I’ve never felt anything sweeter or more satisfying than his tongue on my heated core.  
Seiya was an amateur compared to Mamoru at this making me wonder who all he’d been with to do this so well. I’d ask that later as right now I was hitting my first orgasm. I pulled at the cuffs without thoughts and delighted in feeling them pulling back even as Mamoru had control over me from below. “You taste so amazing.” He tells me as he flips me over onto my back making me yelp in shock before I yelp in both pain and pleasure at the slap he gives to my rear, “You like that?” he asks.  
Caressing my rear before he does it again, “Yes please…more…” I call out as he slaps my rear again harder this time as I yelp out louder than before. He massages it with his hands as if to sooth the area before he gives it one last more harsher slap making my whole rear jiggle from the effect of it. He leans in as he kisses a trail from my back up over my shoulders around to my neck as he suckles at certain points making me moan for more.  
I can feel the need boiling up inside of me as he asks, “Are you on the pill?” I nod yes as I feel something hard pressing up against me from behind. I know what it is as I wiggle my ass to get it closer to me. He spreads my legs wider before he plunges into me. I can’t help the massive gasp of having him in me. He’s so big…and damn is he big. So thick…so long…I bite my lip to prevent any pained sounds form coming out.  
Not that he’s to big for me or painful but its been so long and my last guy wasn’t this big, so its an adjustment to be had. Thankfully Mamoru takes a moment himself as he grunts in his own adjustment, “Usa…shit you to tight.” I can’t help but feel a swell a feminine pride hit me making me unconsciously tighten up around him as he groans again. He pulls out just a few inches and pushes back in again.  
“And you’re a tease to…” he mutters before pulling out again, “I like it…” he whispers as he pushes back in again, his hands on my hips as he slaps my rear once more, only now with him in me stroking me from the inside out I feel even more pleasure than before. I try to rock back to and in time with his motion’s, but he has the control and pushes it towards a rhythm that I’m surprised works well for us both.  
He builds it up as I cry out for more of him. I’ve had sex before and good sex to but this…this is a whole other level of amazement that I’m already feeling taking hold of me as I feel Mamoru begin to pound away inside of me. He holds and caresses me firmly, keeping extra contact in case its to much and he needs to stop but I don’t want him to stop. Not now, not ever as I continue to feel him pressing himself into me. “YES! Don’t stop!” I call out, wanting to feel this with him for as long as possible.  
He slaps me once more on my ass harder than ever before making the sting of pain that much more this time as he lifts my hips higher as he shifts himself higher, from what I can tell and slams into me, once twice, four times with my rear in the near air before he flips me back over and I see how he’s adjusted himself. Now he’s kneeling on the bed, my aching for more core in his hands as he pulls me onto him with all of his own muscle strength.  
I watch his muscles tense and cord as he pulls me onto his hard length over and over again, my rear and lower back aren’t even touching the bed right now as my legs around know slung over his shoulders with ease. “I wouldn’t dream of stopping.” He smirks at me as he pulls me onto his engorge member once more. The pleasure seems to become more magnified than before as I can now see him and how being in me makes him feel.  
I can see how he enjoys being in me and letting him see how much pleasure I’m in from him inside of me is clearly makes him happy to. I can still feel the cuffs holding me back but at this point I’m a little to delirious from the intense pleasure to care. I just want to feel him inside of me as I cry out for more. “Better not.” I challenge as he uses his corded muscles to jerk me onto him, making me clench my own muscles down around him.  
I see a look he gets in his eyes, a look of raw need as he leans forward and uncuffs me. He wants all of me as I want all of him. It takes less than a few seconds before I lurch forward and ride him as hard as I want. He does so with me to as we both gallop and race each other towards the finish line. Our lower halves keep coming together repeatedly. I can feel my clit being rubbed up on every time as I can feel him grinding us against each other.  
“YES!” I call out as he holds my body to his now, with my arms wrapped around his neck he secures his around my waist and ass, bounding us both together to each other. Neither of us willing to let go even as our orgasms take over and wash over us. We can’t stop thrusting for nearly several minutes later. The pleasure is still being chased as we extend it out and slowly fall back towards the bed allowing our heart rates to get back to that thing called a normal flow as we realize that this went way beyond revenge.  
This turned into a sort of sweet justice with a tiny bit of spicy revenge thrown in as we saw how Seiya’s biggest mistake gave us the great time we ever had and with each other no less. “I can’t let this be the only time this happens between us.” Mamoru tells me as he kisses me, “It’s not going to be…” I kiss him back as I realize how much better off I am with Mamoru and should have questioned Seiya oh so long ago.  
So when we go to the arcade the following day as I have a shift at work I purposely wear a small pleather collar with my uniform. Its nearly unnoticeable and the only distinction of it is a small metal ring on it. So when Seiya comes in the knowledge that I have someone much better now makes me feel not only on top of the world but makes me see the truth in Mamoru’s words. He was right, Seiya now feels like less than a blip on my radar.  
So as I ignore his jabs of lacking in the sex department trying to make me sound lesser to his girlfriend and new friends I subtly and confidently jab back, “This coming from a man who was always, and always will play second fiddle to a real man.” He looks to me in shock as Mamoru comes up making Seiya sneer at his rival as he gives me a sweet kiss, pulling on the metal ring just slightly towards him.  
“Been a while Seiya…still a ladies man huh?” Seiya I can see is seething in rage as his new girlfriend looks to him in question, “Still going after what’s not yours.” Seiya remarks as Mamoru scoffs, “You know I actually am thankful you made the biggest mistake of your life.” Now Seiya looks puzzled as the girlfriend asks, “What’s that?” I smirk as Mamoru answers, “Well if Seiya hadn’t lied to both of us back in high school and cheated on her now, I never would have gotten such an amazing girlfriend.” He pulls me in.  
I couldn’t stop smiling if my life depended on it, “Yeah amazing, lacking in the bedroom is always amazing.” He jokes yet its not enough to pull me out of my happiness, only enough to pull the remark, “This coming from the man who’s not even half the man my new boyfriend is…if you catch my drift.” I smirk making his friends and new girlfriend look away yet towards him as he feels obvious embarrassment at my words.  
He goes to stand up as I stand my ground not letting Mamoru have this last word. This was for me, “If you think parading around some douche bag is going to make me go away you have another thing coming.” He retorted threateningly. “Oh by all means have fun as you continue to come back here…repeatedly. One might actually start to wonder though WHY out of ALL the places to visit you’d come to the one place to eat that your ex works at.” This makes his friends and girlfriend question him as he begins to leave.  
“I don’t have to take this.” He remarks and storms out of the arcade while his friends debate between following him as his girlfriend debates the same or to stay. “Enjoy your stay if you do decide to stay.” I tell them as I walk away. “I’ve gotta say I don’t know what was more satisfying, the sex or that!” I giggle. Mamoru then decides, “Separate them, the sex was phenomenal and will be repeated more times that either of us will be able to count and that was a once in a lifetime thing.” I smile at his words, “Agreed.” As we kiss I think to myself that was the sweet revenge ever, living a better life that the one who hurt you.


End file.
